1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and processes for producing electromagnetic energy, and, more particularly, to systems and methods to transmit high energy electromagnetic radiation from a source to an external region, for example, to treat materials and, more particularly, to treat a flow of matter containing a harmful or noxious component. Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention provides a system and method to provide a uniform, high-intensity electron beam to the interior of a cylindrical volume for the purpose of destroying toxic, hazardous, or noxious organic and/or inorganic compounds contained in air or other media flowing through a cylindrical region, so as to destroy or inactivate bacteria, viruses, fungi, or mold spores in such flowing media; or to sterilize the contents of flowing media; or to treat fluidized grains, herbs, or other similar products to provide sterilization; or to destroy chemical warfare agents. Another embodiment of the present invention provides a system and method to provide a high-intensity electron beam or other electromagnetic radiation, for example, x-ray radiation, to the interior of a cylindrical utilization region or other external region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices are known for producing electromagnetic radiation. Known devices and processes include electron beam devices and other devices such as devices that produce x-rays. A beam of electrons or x-rays is controlled to radiate energy for any of a variety of purposes well-known to persons skilled in the art.
For example, various devices are known for destroying toxic, hazardous, or noxious organic and/or inorganic compounds contained in flowing air or other media. Known devices and processes include electron beam devices. A beam of electrons irradiates the flowing air or other media to destroy the toxic, hazardous, or noxious organic and/or inorganic compounds contained in the flowing media.
The configurations of known electron beam and other electromagnetic radiation devices may typically incorporate a structure to control the emitted radiation, but are not generally conducive to the effective and efficient transmission of the emitted radiation or the dissipation of heat that is generated. Moreover, known configurations are not scalable.
For example, the configurations of known electron beam devices are not generally conducive to the effective and efficient treatment of the flowing media. Moreover, known configurations are not scalable to treat large volumes of flowing media.
It would be desirable to provide a solution that overcomes the disadvantages of known electron beam and other electromagnetic radiation devices. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide an electron beam or other electromagnetic radiation system and method that effectively and efficiently transmit the emitted radiation and dissipate heat. It would also be desirable to provide such a system and method that are scaleable. It would also be desirable to provide a solution that overcomes the disadvantages of known electron beam devices for treating flowing media. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide an electron beam system and method that effectively and efficiently treat the flowing media. Additionally, it would also be desirable to provide such a system and method that are scaleable to treat various volumes, including large volumes, of flowing media.